à la vie à la mort
by ylg
Summary: Spirou et Fantasio, drabbles :: 33ème vignette : un fungus chez Champignac. 34 et 35e: Fantasio et des filles. 36e: Champignac et Zorglub jeunes, limites. 37e: Fantasio, éternel frustré. 38e: Fantasio post zorglhomme 39e: Spirou, Fantasio et une horreur dans le frigo. 40e: Zorglub et la zorglonde. MàJ, 41e: Spirou dans la Vallée des Bannis. ::gen, slash, het, sérieux, crack::
1. Spirou, Fantasio, à la vie à la mort

**Titre** : à la vie à la mort  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Spirou & Fantasio  
**Personnages/Couple **: Spirou-et-Fantasio  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : vindiou vous m'en posez une colle, là… alors… Rob-Vel, Jijé, Franquin, Fournier, Nic et Cauvin, Tome et Janry, et d'autres encore ! et puis les éditions Dupuis.

**Prompt** : "flashbacks"  
Pour Gabriela Gosden  
300 mots

oOo

Entre Spirou et Fantasio, c'est à la vie à la mort. Quoiqu'il arrive dans leurs carrières ou avec les filles, leurs aventures c'est toujours eux deux avant tout.

On dit souvent qu'en situation de mort imminente, on revoit toute sa vie défiler devant soi. Avec tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, Spirou et Fantasio ont largement de quoi vérifier cet adage : c'est faux. Ou en tout cas, pas entièrement vrai. On revoit par flashs certaines scènes marquantes, pas forcément les meilleures ni les pires.  
Sur le moment des « Merci, vieux. –Pas de quoi, mais grouille, le pont se fait la malle » ou des « Leur cavalerie rapplique, tu me remercieras quand on en sera débarrassé ! » fusent. Une fois la situation d'urgence passée, le rush d'adrénaline retombé, ça donne souvent des « He tiens, tu te souviens de la fois en Palombie où… » ou bien « Dis donc j'y repense, tu te rappelles qu'au bureau tu m'as laissé tomber face à Boulier quand… –He, et toi tu m'as piqué mon tee-shirt préféré ce soir où j'en avais tellement besoin, j'te rappelle ». Ils rient. Ils évacuent pression et stress.

Avec tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, il n'y a plus grand-chose qui puisse menacer leur relation. Ce qu'ils vivent ensemble la cimente toujours un peu plus.  
Entre eux, c'est à la vie à la mort. Ça veut dire tout faire pour rester en vie tous les deux quel que soit le danger qu'ils peuvent rencontrer sur leur route. Pas question de laisser mourir un ami au milieu de la jungle ou dans les geôles d'un dictateur. Et pas question non plus de mourir avant lui. Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient, l'un ou l'autre, tout seul ?


	2. Spirou, Zantafio, mauvaise influence

**Titre **: _good guy, bad guy_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: Les aventures de Spirou et Fantasio  
**Personnages/Couples **: Spirou ; indices de Spirou/Fantasio et Spirou/Zantafio  
**Gradation **: PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer **: Franquin, Tome, Janry et plein d'autres, mais pas moi.

**Prompt **: "attraction"  
pour _Taraxacum officinalis_**  
Nombre de mots **: 111

oOo

Qui se ressemble s'assemble, c'est que font Spirou et Fantasio ensemble, avec leurs bons sentiments, parfois jusqu'à la naïveté ; avec leur travail de reporters, leurs grandes idées, leur goût de l'aventure.  
On dit également que les contraires s'attirent. Et Zantafio est tout le contraire de son cousin. Il est ambitieux. Mesquin. Rusé, fourbe, sournois. Sexy.

Là où Fantasio végète et se désespère de n'attirer aucune fille malgré ses efforts, Zantafio exerce une fascination curieuse sur Spirou, sans avoir à rien faire – ou juste en étant là, à tenter de conquérir un coin de monde, sans s'intéresser à eux deux avant qu'ils ne tentent de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.


	3. Fantasio, des rêves et des champignons

**Titre **: juste un peu hallucinogène  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: Spirou  
**Personnages/Couples **: Fantasio/Spirou, Champignac  
**Gradation **: G / K  
**Disclaimer **: Franquin et plusieurs autres, mais pas moi

**Prompt **: "Je rêve ou quoi ?"  
pour Camille Miko  
**Nombre de mots **: 240

oOo

« Fantasio. Fantasio, réveille-toi. Fantasio !  
- Gzuh ? Quoi ?  
- Oui, tu rêvais. Ça va ? C'était un cauchemar ?  
- Uh... non, pas exactement.  
- Sac à papier, jeune homme, je suis désolé. J'ai bien peur que les champignons que vous avez trouvés dans le frigo aient été hallucinogènes. »

Ce début d'explication, là, était plus efficace qu'une douche froide pour achever de tirer Fantasio de ses dernières hallucinations :

« Vous avez mis vos échantillons d'expériences à côté des comestibles ?  
- Oui et non. Ils étaient censés être bel et bien comestibles, d'où leur place dans le frigo. C'était un croisement pour en améliorer les qualités nutritives et gustatives, mais je crains maintenant d'avoir laissé passer une substance alcaloïde indésirable.  
- Toxique ?  
- Oh, non, n'ayez crainte là-dessus. Maintenant dites-moi, vos rêves, étaient-ils très colorés ? »

Fantasio réprima un gémissement et refusa de répondre. Oh, oui, ô combien colorés. Et Spirou le regardait avec plus d'amusement que d'inquiétude, maintenant ! Ce maudit rouquin n'avait-il donc pas une once de pitié pour son malheureux ami victime d'un empoisonnement ? Pire, il le regardait avec un sourire qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler ses rêves étranges.

« Bon, bien, puisque vous ne semblez vraiment pas en danger immédiat, je vais vous laisser finir votre nuit et votre journée et vous me raconterez vos impressions plus tard, » fit Champignac avec une pointe de malice au coin de la moustache.  
Au moment de quitter la pièce, il leur adressa même un clin d'œil complice.


	4. Seccotine, les revers de la mode

Repost - drabble initialement publié séparément sous le titre "les revers de la mode", le 19 juillet 08.

**

* * *

Titre :** les revers de la mode  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Spirou & Fantasio, Luna Fatale  
**Personnages/Couple :** Seccotine/Bomba/Silva/Anna  
**Gradation :** R / M  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de plein de monde mais pas de moi. Messieurs Franquin, Tome et Janry notamment, mais pas moi ; je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

19 juillet 2008 – Journée internationale du Femslash  
Je suppose que j'aurais pu slasher Seccotine avec Ororéa mais non, j'avais pas envie. Je préfère cette idée-là finalement – je crois que j'ai quand même un peu honte de ce que j'ai fait mais on va dire que c'est pas grave !  
**Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Seccotine aurait étranglé son directeur. L'envoyer elle, reporter de choc, couvrir un sujet sur la mode à New York ? En quel honneur, parce qu'elle était blonde ? Tout de même, elle valait plus que des chiffons ! Elle était tout aussi capable qu'un homme de traiter de la Mafia ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Quant aux grands couturiers, le journal devait bien avoir un ou deux garçons à même de leur plaire bien plus qu'une fringante jeune fille de son genre...

N'empêche, il fallait bien admettre, cette rencontre avec les mannequins avait ses avantages.  
L'enchevêtrement de membres et de longues chevelures dénouées où elle se trouvait -il devait y avoir une Bomba, et une Silva, et peut-être... elle ne se rappelait pas, une Lana ? Lina ? Stella ?- était définitivement une expérience enrichissante. Même si elle aurait sans doute du mal à vendre les photos obtenues un peu plus tôt à son journal habituel...


	5. Spirou, Fantasio changé en animal

Repost - drabble initialement publié séparément sous le titre "goïnnk!" le 8 août 08.

**

* * *

Titre **: _groïnnk _!  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: Spirou  
**Personnages **: Spirou, Fantasio, Spip et un sorcier  
**Gradation **: G / K  
**Disclaimer **: propriété de plein de monde, dont MM Franquin et Fournier, mais certainement pas de moi.

**Prompt **: qu'arriverait-il si Spirou ou Fantasio se trouvait changé en animal ?  
**Pour **Modocanis  
**Nombre de mots **: 200

**Note** : ceci est juste un drabble, je n'en ferai malheureusement pas plus -j'en suis bien incapable- et je réalise que ça sera peut-être frustrant à lire. Aussi, si ce point de départ vous inspire, je serais ravie de voir une "vraie" histoire sur ce thème, avec un vrai scénario, de vraies scènes d'action, bref, quelque chose d'encore plus compliqué à écrire qu'un tome de BD puisqu'on n'a pas les images en fic. Ou si quelqu'un voulait carrément dessiner une BD amateur... Si vous le faites, vous me préviendrez ?

oOo

« Un sorcier. Un sorcier avec de vrais pouvoirs. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'en avait pas croisé. »

Le jeune reporter s'attendait à ce que son partenaire renchérisse. Mais au lieu des sarcasmes habituels, il n'obtint qu'un silence retentissant. Il se tourna donc lentement vers l'endroit où se trouvait Fantasio la dernière fois... pour se trouver nez à groin avec un petit cochon sauvage qui le regardait d'un air consterné, huit poils ébouriffés dressés sur le sommet de son crâne et les restes d'un appareil-photo sophistiqué écrasé sous un sabot.

« Oh, non, soupira Spirou. He bien, je suppose que maintenant il va _vraiment_ falloir qu'on aide cette tribu à retrouver le fétiche qu'on leur a volé, si on veut te rendre ton apparence normale. »

Son calme tout professionnel – et tout à son honneur – fut accueilli avec colère par le-cochon-Fantasio. He, il ne pourrait pas s'affoler un peu plus, non ? ...Non.

« Mon pauvre vieux, toi qui ne voulais pas t'embarquer là-dedans... j'aurais préféré te convaincre autrement. Bon... Ah, Spip, n'embête pas Fantasio ! Non, Fantasio, ne mords pas Spip ! Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer pour un sac de noix, bon sang. On a plus important à faire. »


	6. Champignac, Zorglub, décrocher la lune

Repost - drabble initialement publié séparément sous le titre "décrocher la lune" le 30 novembre 08.

* * *

**Titre **: décrocher la lune  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: Les aventures de Spirou et Fantasio  
**Personnages/Couple **: Zorglub/Champignac  
**Gradation **: PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer **: Franquin et plein d'autres, mais pas moi.

**Prompt **: à propos d'une invention  
pour Nelja

Notes : basé sur un détail de _Z comme Zorglub_.

**Nombre de mots **: 200

oOo

« Cette fois, Pacôme, ça _va_ marcher !  
- Sabre de bois, Zorglub, pas encore tes idées saugrenues de décrocher la lune ?  
- D'en modifier l'orbite, Pacôme, d'en modifier l'orbite.  
- La dernière fois, tout ce que ça a fait c'est décrocher les plafonds de l'université entière !  
- Ta-ta-ta. Cesse tes persiflages ; j'ai refait les réglages. Je te dis que ça marche, maintenant. »

Visiblement, le jeune comte ne croyait pas son camarade. À tel point qu'il ne jugea même pas utile de lui resservir son discours sur la dangerosité pour la Terre entière de modifier l'orbite lunaire, les risques pour le cycle des marées, pour l'orbite terrestre elle-même, souvenez-vous des théories à propos d'une seconde lune devenue folle, du Déluge et de la perte de l'Atlantide...

D'un air plein de défi, Zorglub actionna la manette de sa machine infernale. Un « _zzdoïnnng_ » élastique résonna, suivi de quelques tintements métalliques, de plus en plus espacés, à mesure qu'une série de boutons ayant chu roulaient aux quatres coins du laboratoire. Puis ce fut le silence, une minute entière.

« He bien, remarqua enfin Champignac, je te le concède : tu _as_ décroché la lune. Mais sac à papier, la prochaine fois, fais-le sans assassiner mes bretelles ! »

oOo

...personnellement, je préférais le court passage où ils se vouvoyaient, tous les deux. Pas vous ?


	7. Champignac, Zorglub, sac à papier

**Titre** : sac à papier !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou  
**Personnages/Couple** : Pacôme de Champignac, Zorglub  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Franquin, Fournier, Tome et Janry

**Prompt** : "sortir les poubelles"  
(proposé par Nelja, pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets – ici Zorglub/Champignac)

**Nombre de mots** : 250

oOo

« Sac à papier-

- C'est le cas de le dire.

- Mon ami, nous croulons sous les déchets !

- Un résultat pourtant bien prévisible à notre concours.

- Une nuit passée à dresser le plan du plus possible d'inventions révolutionnaires...

- Tu m'aurais écouté et accepté de construire mon incinérateur, aussi !

- Zorglub, ce modèle était défaillant. Mettre le feu au château de Champignac aurait réglé le problème du papier mais en aurait causé bien d'autres !

- Tu dramatises toujours, Pacôme. Bon. Toi non plus tu n'as pas inventé de recycleur miracle, je suppose ?

- ...Pas encore.

- Et il n'y a pas dans ta collection de champignons un qui mange spécifiquement le papier ?

- J'ai bien une souche phytophage particulièrement vorace capable de digérer la lignine et la cellulose, mais je crains qu'elle tolère mal le chlore utilisé pour blanchir le papier et l'encre du commerce dont nous usâmes sans discernement cette nuit... Non, mais Spirou et Fantasio doivent nous rendre visite demain : cette jeunesse pourra porter pour nous tous les papiers inutiles au centre de tri voisin, pendant que je travaillerai à améliorer ce champignon... et un autre qui me donnera une encre naturelle non toxique. Et chercher des souches qui pourraient blanchir la pâte à papier sans recourir à une chimie dangereuse...

- Oui Pacôme, mais plus tard. Laisse cette cafetière, de toute façon elle est vide, et allons nous coucher : ton... nos cerveaux ont besoin de repos. »


	8. Fantasio, pas de chance

**Titre** : sur la banquette  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou et Fantasio, La corne du rhinocéros  
**Personnages/Couples** : Spirou, Fantasio/une fille  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Franquin, Fournier

**Note** : pour rappel, la Turbotraction n'a pas de banquette "arrière", seulement un siège conducteur avec un double siège passager à côté.

**Prompt** : Spirou/bad sex  
(fandom proposé par Camille Miko pour un mème à kink avec des kinks secrets – ici awkward/badsex)

**Nombre de mots** : 160

oOo

Après une nuit dehors, Spirou retrouve un Fantasio très, très ronchon au matin :

« Faudra dire à M'sieur Martin. J'ai testé toutes les possibilités de la Turbo. Et y'a un truc qui va pas.  
- Ah bon ? Avec moi tout est allé comme sur des roulettes. Des roulettes à réaction. Cette voiture est un véritable bijou. »

Fantasio s'empare avec brusquerie de la tasse à café obligeamment tendue.

« Hum. Spirou, mon ami : cette voiture, tu l'as utilisée uniquement pour conduire, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Bien évidemment, que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre avec ? Naviguer, faire la cuisine comme ton copain Gaston dans son moteur... »

Mais Fantasio n'est pas du tout, du tout d'humeur à plaisanter :

« Lever des nanas.  
- Ah non, rétorque Spirou sans se démonter. Ça je n'ai pas essayé. Mais...  
- Fantastique pour les attirer, oh ça oui, reconnaît Fantasio à contre-coeur.  
- Alors quoi ? »

La candeur de Spirou, quand même, par moment, ça effare Fantasio !

« La banquette. Pas confortable du tout. »


	9. Champignac et Zorglub, sabre de bois !

**Titre** : sabre de bois !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou et Fantasio  
**Personnages/Couple** : Champignac et Zorglub  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Franquin, Fournier, Tome et Janry, et encore d'autres - mais pas moi

**Avertissements** : tordu XD

**Prompt** : "aphrodisiaques"  
(proposé par Little Meenoo pour un mème à kink avec des personnages secrets – ici Champignac)

**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

« Sabre de bois. Ah. (Non, pas _sabre_. Pas en _bois_.) Palsambinette, Zorglub, je suis confus. Une règle d'or des biologistes et des chimistes stipule bien de ne jamais tester sur soi-même une expérience, de ne jamais boire le contenu de ses tubes à essai.

- Mais par mégarde, tu as encore mélangé les fioles de divers extraits de tes petites saletés.

- Je suis vraiment navré. Sa. Bre. De. Bois. Oh !

- Comme tu dis. Ohla... Hum. Oserai-je m'enquérir de tes prévisions pour remédier à cela ?

- Hélas, point du tout. Et il serait malavisé, dans un état de conscience altéré, de chercher un remède. Nous encourrions le risque de faire empirer les choses par une erreur de dosage ou une interaction malheureuse.

- He ben. Bon, comme on dit, ce qui est fait est fait.

- Mais ce qu'il reste à faire...

- Par pitié, Pacôme, tais-toi pour le moment, c'est déjà assez embarrassant ainsi. »


	10. SpirouFantasio, premier baiser

**Titre** : Toi qui m'as fait sourire / Quand je voyais finir / Une belle aventure  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou et Fantasio  
**Couples** : Spirou/Fantasio  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : pour les personnages et leurs aventures, Franquin, Tome, Janry, et d'autres ; pour le titre, Georges Moustaki.

**Prompt** : "premier baiser"  
pour Camille Miko (Saint-Valentin '10)

**Notes** : et plus ça va plus je me dis que je les préfère en mode platonique, ces deux-là.  
**Nombre de mots** : 170

oOo

Qu'à la fin d'une palpitante aventure ils aient besoin de trouver l'un en l'autre un confort physique comme moral, ça ne date pas d'hier. Ils peuvent avoir besoin de refermer le chapitre avec une réflexion bien pensée ou une plaisanterie ; ils en sortent souvent épuisés, voire blessés, et ont vraiment besoin d'un soutien pour tenir debout. Une accolade chaleureuse s'ils se retrouvent après avoir été séparés dans le feu de l'action, une main posée sur l'épaule, voire un bras jeté autour de l'autre, aller jusqu'à s'appuyer, dos à dos ou tête contre épaule...

Ça a pris des années et des litres d'adrénaline et d'endorphines dans leur circulation sanguine, peut-être aussi une baisse d'oxygène au cerveau, pour qu'ils tentent le contact lèvres à lèvres. Pour aussitôt ensuite faire semblant que rien n'était arrivé. Rien de spécial en tout cas. Rien de plus anormal que tout ce qu'ils ont déjà traversé. Ont-ils seulement besoin d'en discuter pour s'assurer que c'était réel, pour savoir ce qu'ils en pensent l'un et l'autre ?


	11. Spirou, Seccotine, histoire ratée

**Titre** : héros chaste  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou et Fantasio  
**Personnages/Couples** : Spirou, Seccotine (et mention de Fantasio/Seccotine)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Franquin et bien d'autres

**Prompt** : "comment une histoire d'amour n'était pas possible entre Spirou et Seccotine"  
pour Taraxacum officinalis (Saint-Valentin '10)

**Notes** : faisons semblant que _Machine qui rêve_ et _Aux sources du Z_ n'existent pas, juste le temps de ce drabble, d'accord ?  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Sacré fichu héros chaste ! Tu parles, se dit Seccotine : c'est pas de la noblesse, c'est qu'il a peur des filles, à tous les coups.  
La peste soit des filles qui allument le monde sans même s'en rendre compte, se lamente Spirou. Surtout quand elles sont si visiblement attirées par votre meilleur ami et que c'est réciproque mais qu'aucun des deux n'est fichu de s'en rendre compte. Il en est sûr : si Seccotine et Fantasio passent ainsi leur temps à se chamailler et à rivaliser, c'est pour cacher qu'ils se plaisent. Et lui, jamais il ne touchera à la copine d'un copain, ah mais !


	12. ZorglubChampignac, voyage dans le temps

**Titre** : La machine à voyager dans le temps c'est nous / Elle est bloquée en marche avant...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou et Fantasio  
**Personnages/Couple** : Zorglub/Champignac  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Franquin, Fournier, Tome et Janry, Morvan et Munuera, et quelques autres pour les personnages et leur histoire ; Bénabar pour le titre

**Notes** : je suis de plus en plus fan de ce couple, je m'en fais presque peur à constater à quel point !  
**Prompt** : « la machine à remonter le temps » pour Modocanis (aider Haïti)  
**Nombre de mots** : 200

oOo

- Si je pouvais faire fonctionner cette machine à remonter le temps…

- Irais-tu tenter de corriger tes erreurs du passé ?

- Comme ?

- Je ne sais pas ; la zorglangue dans ton opération publicitaire ? l'embauche de ce jeune arriviste de Zantafio ?

- Bah. Elles n'étaient pas _si_ graves. Je pencherais plutôt pour l'époque où nous étions jeunes, idéalistes, et empotés…

- Changer le cours de nos histoires personnelles, éviter des mots que nous avons regrettés plus tard, faire plus tôt des aveux nécessaires ? partager nos inventions secrètes ?

- Peut-être bien.

- Hélas, Zorglub, avec mon génie et ton ambition, changer cela c'est prendre le risque de changer le cours de l'Histoire entière. Il n'en est pas question.

- Ah ! tu me reconnais enfin à ma juste valeur, donc ! J'ai changé le monde par mes actions !!

- Tu aurais pu. Enfin. Ma machine fonctionne, mais je ne veux pas l'utiliser ainsi.

- Tss. Tu es peut-être un génie technique, Pacôme, mais il y a des fois tu manques de tripes.

- Et il est trop tard pour changer cela. Je te propose à la place de remonter le temps d'une autre manière : évoquons nos vieux souvenirs, et pour mieux les apprécier, j'ai toujours mon bon vieux X1 qui rendra pour un temps à nos corps leur vigueur d'antan…


	13. Zorglub, Champignac, ranger le labo

**Titre** : Ça déborde !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou  
**Personnages/Couple** : Champignac et Zorglub  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : pour ces persos-là surtout Franquin, mais pas que

**Prompt** : "ranger/nettoyer le labo" pour Nelja pour le White-Day (14 mars '10)  
**Nombre de mots** : 120

oOo

- Pacôme ! Tes champignons ! Ça va trop loin !

- Comment, trop loin, mes champignons ? Je n'ai pourtant pas encore réussi à les doter de mouvements propres. Ou bien..?

- Nan. Mais ils poussent comme... comme des champignons et s'étendent partout dans ce labo.

- C'est le principe ; je les y étudie.

- Pas les moisissures ordinaires, tout de même ?

- Oh, et pourquoi non ? On découvre souvent des choses intéressantes quand on regarde l'ordinaire avec un œil neuf.

- Et les laisser partout, même hors des boîtes de Petri ?

- ...Tu as raison : pas cette fois. Il va falloir les remettre en pots.

- Et les tenir en laisse peut-être ?

oOo

* * *

note : c'est rare que ça arrive mais un jour prochain, cette vignette-ci aura une sequel :p


	14. Zorg, Champi, Flanner, ranger les labos

**Titre** : leur premier labo secret  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou  
**Personnages/Couple** : Champignac, Zorglub, Miss Flanner (jeunes)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : tellement, tellement de monde, mais pas moi…

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : Paris-sous-Seine, Aux Sources du Z

**Prompt** : "ranger le labo", version II (pour seulement Champignac et Zorglub, voir la vignette précédente)  
**Nombre de mots** : 165

oOo

Il arrive fréquemment que Champignac, Zorglub et Flanner fassent montre d'une légère impertinence ou de maladresse pendant les travaux pratiques, menant les professeurs à les punir en leur faisant ranger et nettoyer les laboratoires plus souvent qu'à leur tour. C'est entièrement exprès de leur part, et savamment mesuré, à force d'expériences, afin de profiter des installations dans le dos des enseignants et sans autres étudiants autour pour les gêner.

À trois, ils remettent le laboratoire en ordre en un temps record, mais dans un ordre légèrement différent donnant juste l'apparence d'être encore en cours de rectification ; ils ont vite appris la logique de rangement classique et ont inventé la leur pour pratiquer leurs propres expériences en toute impunité, camouflées par le faux désordre.

- C'est malhonnête, dit Pacôme.

- Pas du tout, rétorquent Zorglub et Miss Flanner : c'est notre droit que de récupérer ce que des professeurs trop bornés ne nous accordent pas faute de reconnaître notre génie à son juste titre !


	15. ZorglubChampignac, champignons baladeurs

**Titre** : une nouvelle étape évolutive  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou et Fantasio  
**Personnages/Couple** : Zorglub/Champignac  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** :

**Note** : la sequel du drabble où ils rangeaient le labo – profitez-en, c'est pas souvent que je cède quand on me réclame une suite  
**Prompt** : "les champignons tenus en laisse" pour Nelja à l'occasion du Pi Day (14 mars '10)  
**Nombre de mots** : 275

oOo

- Pacôme.

- Zorglub ?

- Tu m'as pris au mot et as doté tes champignons de mobilité propre ?

- Si tu veux savoir, ça n'est pas la première fois. Je les ai déjà fait sortir de leurs pots et ramper ainsi dire à leur guise autrefois, mais c'était du fait de leur simple croissance.

- Tu as rendu des champignons mobiles.

- He oui.

- Des plantes qui se baladent de leur propre volonté !

- Ah, non. Zorglub, je t'ai déjà expliqué ; les champignons ne sont pas des plantes.

- Oui, oui, révision des classifications, Règne des Fungi, etc. Plus proche des animaux que des plantes, mais quand même !

- Pas tout à fait non plus. Enfin. Oui, j'ai pris sur moi de renforcer les capacités des _slime moulds_.

- Et tu me traites d'apprenti sorcier ! Mais toi te prends-tu pour Dieu le Père ou quoi, à tripatouiller la création et l'évolution ?

- N'entrons pas dans ce débat, s'il te plaît.

- Bon.

- Surtout qu'il nous faut rattraper ces champignons baladeurs, maintenant. Je ne peux pas les enfermer, ils ont besoin de se mouvoir en liberté, maintenant qu'ils peuvent.

- Tu ne peux pas non plus juste les laisser errer au petit bonheur dans le parc.

- Oui, ils créeraient la panique s'ils en sortaient et se perdaient du côté du village, pauvres petits. He bien nous n'avons plus qu'à les promener dans le parc en les surveillant bien, je suppose.

- Les gens normaux adoptent des chiens ou fabriquent leurs propres rejetons, nous on promène des champignons...

- Tu dis ?

- Non, rien.


	16. Champignac, Zorglub, canard en plastique

et allez zou, encore deux drabbles de plus sur Champignac et Zorglub ; ajoutés au deux d'il y a deux jours, ils vont finir par écrabouiller numériquement Spirou et Fantasio ! ce serait un comble, non ?

**

* * *

**

**Titre** : coin-coin  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou et Fantasio  
**Personnages/Couple** : Champignac et Zorglub  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : beaucoup de monde

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : nécessite d'avoir lu _Panade à Champignac_

**Note** : à vrai dire, je crois que je shippe ce couple depuis la première fois où j'ai lu cet album… j'avais 9 ans.  
**Avertissement** : le setting de l'album lui-même

**Prompt** : "canard en plastique"  
**Nombre de mots** : 140

oOo

- Depuis quand as-tu un canard en plastique dans ta salle de bain, Pacôme ? C'est... c'est puéril et ridicule. Et puis toi qui te pique d'être naturaliste, ça ne ressemble même pas à un canard, ce truc.

- C'est plutôt un caneton, je pense.

- C'est pas la question.

- He bien... à vrai dire je me suis très bien passé de cet accessoire pendant des années et c'est pour toi que je m'en suis finalement procuré un.

- Pour moi ? Je suis touché, mais...

- Pour t'amuser quand tu avais régressé à l'état de bébé.

- Oh. Euh.

- Oui.

- ...Je suis _vraiment_ touché.

- Allons, allons. J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait à faire, c'est tout. Et puis tu es redevenu toi-même depuis, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, c'est du passé.


	17. ChampignacZorglub, ratés de zorglonde

**Titre** : le rayon qui pense à ta place  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou et Fantasio  
**Personnages/Couple** : Zorglub/Champignac  
**Gradation** : PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : beaucoup de monde chez Dupuis mais pas moi

**Note/Avertissement** : mention de contrôle mental

**Prompt** : « les ratés de la zorglonde » pour Modocanis (printemps '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 250

oOo

La zorglonde affecte le système nerveux, supprime et se substitue à la volonté et contrôle les fonctions autonomes. Ça n'a pas été évident tout de suite : forcément, c'est extrêmement délicat à régler ! Obnubilé par la question du contrôle mental, Zorglub a d'abord négligé le contrôle du corps et des fonctions végétatives, avec des résultats parfois désastreux. Bon, il n'a tué personne en bloquant la respiration ou la digestion... même si ça n'est pas passé loin ; ne l'ébruitez pas, de toute façon il l'a très vite rectifié. En revanche, il a eu plus de mal à régler la question de... du comportement reproducteur.

He ben oui, il a inventé sans le vouloir le rayon aphrodisiaque, mais sur le moment ses applications possibles lui sont complètement passées au-dessus de la tête. À quoi ça l'aurait avancé ? Et maintenant que le temps a passé, il commence à se dire qu'il pourrait en faire un jouet, à usage privé. Pacôme apprécierait sans doute la merveille technique. En tout cas, il l'espère.

Et effectivement, à sa grande joie, quand il lui présente l'idée, Pacôme la loue :

- Je suis fier de toi, Zorglub.  
- D'avoir inventé ça ?  
- De ne pas t'en être servi comme arme.  
- Comme..?  
- Le contrôle mental c'est mal, et tu aurais pu faire beaucoup de dégâts avec ça.  
- Oh. C'est vrai.

À la vérité, il n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé, peut-être parce qu'il n'en avait simplement pas envie.


	18. Fantasio, Spirou, tout est bien

whew, le grand retour de Spirou et Fantasion etux-mêmes après... 5 ficlets Zorlgub et Champignac plus 1 avec Miss Flanner en prime ? j'espère qu'ils ne vous ont pas _trop_ manqué !

**

* * *

Titre** : tout finit bien  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou et Fantasio  
**Personnages/Couple** : Fantasio/Spirou  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Rob Vel, Jijé, Franquin, Fournier, et quantité d'autres... mes albums préférés datent de la période Tome & Janry mais ça n'est pas une raison pour négliger le reste !

**Prompt** : « tout est bien qui finit bien » pour Camille Miko (printemps '10)  
**Nombre de mots** : 135

oOo

Spirou souffre du syndrome du messie : où qu'il passe, il faut qu'il sauve le monde. Et Fantasio le seconde, souvent pour le sauver de ses propres bêtises. Car Spirou est un vrai casse-cou sans aucun sens des risques et se fourre toujours dans des situations pas possibles, par imprudence. Alors que Fantasio se fourre dans des situations pas possibles par simple maladresse et par malchance chronique. La vie est mal faite…

Ils prennent leurs tours pour se retrouver en détresse et jouer les chevaliers à la rescousse. Et tout se termine toujours pour le mieux. Sauf peut-être pour Fantasio qui se plaint de ne jamais finir avec les princesses embarquées au passage dans leurs aventures et de toujours s'en retourner seulement avec Spirou… mais justement, tant qu'ils sont ensemble, pourquoi s'en faire ?


	19. Ms Flanner, une fille parmi les gars

**Titre** : y'a une fiiiille dans la promo !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou  
**Personnages/Couples** : Ms Flanner, Zorglub, Pacôme de Champignac, et autres étudiants  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : pour ceux-là, Gillain, Franquin, Greg, Morvan, Manuera

**Prompt** : "Vous, vous devriez arrêter de sourire parce que je vous promets, ça devient vraiment malsain !" d'après Ambrena  
pour la case n°10 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait Miss Flanner

**Note** : parce que merd', j'en ai marre de voir le monde la _bash_er dans tous les sens – dans _Paris-sous-Seine_ je l'adorais, moi, notre Miss Flanner !  
**Continuité** : du temps de leurs études (Paris-sous-Seine, Aux sources du Z)

**Nombre de mots** : 180

oOo

L'université de ce glorieux début de XXième siècle qui promet tant reste toujours sexiste. Elle permet aux filles vraiment motivées de s'enrôler dans des cours traditionnellement pressentis comme apanages masculins, mais n'a pas vraiment prévu leur présence en termes d'équipement. La jeune Miss Flanner avec son joli minois et son corps frêle dans une blouse d'homme, des lunettes de protection trop grandes, des gants lui remontant jusqu'aux coudes, ses cheveux attachés non par un joli ruban mais une bande de caoutchouc...

Ce tableau fait travailler l'imagination de ses condisciples. Elle donne l'air d'être si vulnérable, d'avoir tellement besoin d'un homme fort pour la protéger (et elle se porte crânement volontaire pour les expériences les plus dangereuses, prouvant qu'elle vaut autant voire plus qu'eux !) Et sous cette blouse qui cache ses formes mais qui bâille un peu trop, à quoi ressemble-t-elle ?  
...À rien qu'elle leur laissera voir de sitôt, à en juger par l'air furieux qu'elle prend à voir leurs sourires stupides et l'énergie qu'elle met à repousser leur soi-disant galanterie qu'elle trouve inutile et même humiliante.


	20. SeccotineFantasio, tension

**Titre** : un peu de compétition ça fait toujours du bien !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou et Fantasio  
**Personnages/Couple** : Seccotine et Fantasio  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : beaucoup de monde chez Dupuis mais pas moi

**Prompt** : « Veni, vidi, vici » d'après Dilly  
pour la case n°o4 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait Seccotine, parce que les persos féminins ont besoin d'amour ! et qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps encore l'UST entre ces deux-là était à couper au couteau

**Nombre de mots** : 115

oOo

E-ffi-cace. Je viens. Je vois. Je rapporte tout. Et je double tous les concurrents ! Surtout ce cher Fantasio qui a peut-être du flair pour repérer les bonnes situations mais n'est pas doué pour les exploiter, le pauvre...

Seccotine se sent parfois coupable de souffler si souvent les scoops sous le nez de Fantasio, mais, après tout, c'est la loi du marché ; le premier reporter à faire son boulot gagne, et qu'y peut-elle si ce garçon se laisse distraire par autre chose au lieu de câbler ses articles à la rédaction immédiatement après chaque événement ?

Même si travailler avec lui est toujours excitant, il faut savoir garder les pieds sur terre, que diable !


	21. Zorglub, Fantasio, noeud papillon

bon, puisqu'aujourd'hui je poste deux ficlets avec Fantasio dedans, l'une avec Seccotine l'autre avec Zorglub, et que des ficlets avec Zorglub et/ou Champignac j'en ai _beaucoup_, je me demande... préfèreriez-vous que je sépare le tout en deux recueils différents, un pour Spirou, Fantasio (et quelques persos associés), l'autre pour Zorglub et Champignac (et Miss Flanner une fois de temps en temps), ou je continue à tout laisser comme ça en gros tas indifférencié ?

**

* * *

Titre** : entre sophistication et praticité  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou  
**Personnages** : Zorglub, Champignac et Fantasio  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : beaucoup de monde chez Dupuis mais pas moi

**Prompt** : « Noeud papillon » d'après Dilly  
pour la case n°o1 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait « Zorglub »

**Nombre de mots** : 175

oOo

Zorglub ne porte que des lavallières. Une cravate toute mince, d'après lui, c'est triste. Autrefois, il portait des nœuds papillons, mais y a renoncé pour imiter Champignac.

Pourtant, les nœuds papillons, pensait-il étant plus jeune, c'était bien !  
Les cravates ça se coince dans la blouse, ça n'est pas élégant quand on travaille en laboratoire. Les nœuds papillons c'est plus facile à nouer, et puis moins dangereux – moins de risque que quelqu'un qui vous étrangle avec (– Mais enfin Zorglub tu as trop d'imagination, qui voudrait nous étrangler ?), et absolument aucun que le bout qui pend passe dans une machine et hop ! Happé ! (– Tu n'exagères pas ta propre maladresse, là ?)

Hélas, aucun de ses beaux arguments n'a su convaincre Pacôme.  
( – Oui, oui, c'est très bien, porte des nœuds papillon si tu veux, mais je n'en mettrais pas moi-même.  
– Tu trouves que porter un papillon c'est avoir l'air d'un bouffon ?  
– Mais nooon.)

Aujourd'hui, par ressentiment, quand il remarque le papillon au cou de Fantasio, il le traite de faute de goût. (Ah, mais !)


	22. Fantasio, carte de presse

**Titre** : la liberté de la presse  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou  
**Personnages/Couples** : Fantasio, Spirou, des filles  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : plein de monde chez Dupuis mais pas moi

**Prompt** : « parole », emprunté sur l'arbre à drabbles chez Drakys faute d'en avoir un pour finir ma grille avant de partir en vacances  
pour la case n° o7 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait Fantasio, le seul, l'unique

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Parole de scout, Fantasio n'a jamais utilisé sa carte de presse pour entrer dans des événements à intérêt privé, comme des défilés de lingerie pour lesquels il n'avait l'aval d'aucun rédac-chef à aller les couvrir ni aucun contact à qui refiler librement ses impressions dessus… par exemple. Il fait son travail de reporter très sérieusement sans abuser de sa propension inhérente à aller fouiller dans les affaires d'autrui.

Hélas, c'est compter sans ce bon vieux Spirou, toujours du côté de la morale parfois au point de la naïveté :  
- Oui mais, tu n'as jamais été scout, que je sache ?


	23. Zorglub vs Champignac, ennemi intime

**Titre : **Cette fois c'est la guerre !  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Spirou et Fantasio  
**Personnages/Couple : **Zorglub et Champignac  
**Genre : **humour  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'André Franquin, Henri Gillain et Greg ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème :** « ennemi intime » pour 6variations  
**Notes : **pour ma 6ème et dernière fic sur ce thème, j'ai longuement hésité entre Borg-Lefranc et Olrik-et-Blake-et/ou-Mortimer, sans arriver à me décider, et j'ai préféré partir dans une autre direction, finalement.  
**Nombre de mots : **333

oOo

« Cette fois, Zorglub, tu vas trop loin, » tonna Champignac, poussé à bout par les exactions de son vieux collègue. Pour se heurter à un mur :  
« Meuh non. Il n'y a pas de trop qui compte pour Zorglub. Zorglub ne connaît aucune limite ! brava le savant fou mis en tort.  
- Et moi je vais t'en imposer. Il est grand temps que _cela_ cesse. »

Le Comte retroussa ses manches, bien décidé à en découdre. Zorglub croisa les bras, l'attendant de pied ferme et le toisant de haut :  
« Tu n'as pas à me donner de leçons, toi qui passes ta vie dans tes petits champignons. De vilaines moisissures partout ! »  
Piqué, Champignac rétorqua vertement,  
« Mes champignons sont très intéressants et très utiles et _tu_ n'as pas de leçon à me donner sur la manière dont j'utilise _mon_ laboratoire, d'abord ! »

Assuré de son bon droit, il ajouta, d'un ton définitif mais toujours civil malgré sa colère,  
« Maintenant, Zorglub, tu vas me faire le plaisir de remettre tout ce bazar que tu as causé en ordre ! c'est vraiment inadmissible. »

Les vieux s'amis s'affrontèrent du regard. Finalement, comme toujours ou presque, ce fut Zorglub qui dut rendre les armes et se ranger aux exigences de Champignac.

Pourtant, quand deux heures plus tard, Champignac revint inspecter l'avancée des grosses œuvres, ce fut pour trouver Zorglub jusqu'au cou dans une nouvelle invention délirante, aggravant encore son cas au lieu de le réparer.

« Zorglub ! Ah, mais ! cette fois c'est la guerre. »

Le grand Zorglub ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il n'allait pas se laisser gouverner comme un petit enfant quand il travaillait pour le bien des habitants ci-présents et qu'en plus, il était en train de se plier aux injonctions données :

« Quoi encore ? Je t'obéis : tu voulais que je trier toutes mes chaussettes qui soi-disant traînent dans ta partie du château, alors j'invente une trieuse. Chaussettes propres/sales, couleurs, motifs, paires… Alors ne te plains pas et admire, nom de nom ! »


	24. Fantasio et Seccotine, idées adverses

**Titre** : _crazy prepared_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou  
**Personnages/Couple** : Fantasio et Seccotine (et Spirou derrière les scènes)  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : plein de monde chez Dupuis mais pas moi

**Prompt** : « Comment préparer un sandwich d'après Fantasio et Seccotine »  
pour Camille Miko (réveillon '10-11)  
**Nombre de mots** : 250

oOo

« Comment ça je dois travailler en binôme avec ce lourdaud/cette greluche ? »

Fantasio et Seccotine s'effarent et protestent, surtout pour la forme, mais leur chef ne veut rien savoir, et comme malgré tout, tous deux ont une solide conscience professionnelle, ils mettent leurs différents de côté pour se mettre d'accord. La réussite de leur mission, et la gloire, en dépendent.  
Ils préparent donc leur matériel et révisent ensemble leurs plans.

» Appareils photo, focus, pellicules de différentes sensibilités ; carte de presse, invitation spéciale, laisser-passer ; carnet de notes, crayons, stylos ; casse-croûte...  
Et alors que jusqu'ici ils parvenaient à faire entendre chacun leur point de vue sur l'importance de tel ou tel item, là, sur ce dernier point, la dissension se fait.

- Un casse-croûte de bon reporter doit être copieux pour bien caler et subvenir à nos besoins en énergie, affirme Fantasio, réclamant pizzas et kebabs.  
- Non, soutient Seccotine ; un bon casse-croûte pour reporter doit être léger et permettre de garder sa réactivité au lieu de nous peser sur l'estomac et nous endormir sur sa digestion ! Des fruits et des légumes, juteux pour désaltérer mais trop pour ne pas s'en fiche plein les doigts à un moment critique.  
- C'est ça, va bouffer de la salade si tu veux, mais ne touche pas aux noisettes.  
- Quelles noisettes ?  
- Débutante ! Tu as oublié les noisettes ? Il ne faut jamais oublier les noisettes ! Pour l'écureuil !  
- Mais quel écureuil ?

Fantasio se frappe le front.  
- Ah non, c'est vrai ; pas cette fois...


	25. Zorglub, détails techniques

**Titre **: Si si, il trouvera un mécanisme pour ça !  
******Auteur** : ylg**  
Base **: Spirou  
**Personnage **: Zorglub  
**Gradation **: G / K  
**Disclaimer**: beaucoup de monde chez Dupuis mais pas moi...

**Continuité/****Spoil** : _La face obscure du Z_  
**Prompt** : la cape !_  
_**Nombre de mots **: 200

oOo

Zorglub mit la touche finale à son nouveau costume d'apparat. Obligé de tout faire lui-même, ces derniers temps ! Mais bientôt viendrait le temps de son triomphe, cette fois pour de vrai, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il préparait ce costume, et alors il aurait une revanche, avec panache.  
Il essaya sa cape : elle virevoltait avec prestance et grâce. Elle en imposait. En intérieur, en tout cas, sous l'atmosphère artificielle de cette capsule. Et sur Terre, s'agitant dans la brise, elle serait du plus effet. Mais sur la Lune...

Du temps de sa jeunesse, alors qu'il n'avait qu'à se tourner les pouces ou à compter les bulles dans ses erlen-meyer en attendant les temps d'incubation de ses réactions, il avait plutôt meublé ces moments creux avec un peu de fiction, et depuis, des souvenirs de pirates et de chevaliers de l'espace peuplaient son imaginaire. Seulement, lui, il savait comment fonctionne la physique dans le vide. Et que malheureusement, la cape qui claque au vent stellaire, dans la réalité, ça ne marche pas.

Mais rien n'est impossible au Grrrrand Zorglub ! Donc, avec minutie, il ajouta à la doublure une armature qui en soutiendrait les pans. Restait juste à parfaire le mécanisme...


	26. Fantasio, laissez passer !

**Titre** : moi d'abord !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou  
**Personnages** : Spirou, Fantasio, Spip  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Franquin-Fournier-Tome-Janry etc,

**Prompt** : « ... La laisser faire ? »  
d'après Pwassonne  
sur un Sapin à Drabbles chez Drakys (23 déc. '11 – o9 janv. '12)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

– Laissez faire les professionnels, beuglait Fantasio en jouant des coudes, espérant se faufiler à travers la foule des curieux qui se pressaient en masse contre les barrières de sécurité.

– Un professionnel qui n'a pas su obtenir de coupe-file officiel pour l'événement qu'il prétend couvrir, soupire Spirou. Évidemment, si on n'est pas aidé...

Risquant la sécurité de son précieux appareil-photo, Fantasio avançait à grand' peine.

– Si je n'avais pas peur qu'il se fasse piétiner, j'enverrais bien Spip nous dégager le passage en leur mordant les chevilles...


	27. FantaSecco, diversion

**Titre** : _fake out make out_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou  
**Personnages/Couple** : Fantasio & Seccotine  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Franquin-Fournier-Tome-Janry etc

**Prompt** : « N n'oublie pas non plus cette leçon-là. »  
d'après Cassidy B  
sur un Sapin à Drabbles chez Drakys (23 déc. '11 – o9 janv. '12)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Cette leçon là, Fantasio la retiendra toute sa vie : une jolie fille qui semblait vous détester jusqu'ici et qui se jette tout à coup sur vous, ça n'est pas qu'elle a miraculeusement changé d'avis.

Dans la chasse au scoop, prise en tenaille entre un vigile à distraire et un rival à faire taire, Seccotine a simplement appliqué la technique du faux baiser. Le garde continue sa ronde ; Fantasio s'en tire avec les carotides savamment massées et son appareil-photo vidé.

Il retiendra la leçon... au moins jusqu'à ce qu'_une inconnue _se jette sur lui.


	28. Spirou et Ms Flanner, faiblesse

**Titre** : faiblesse de caractère ?  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou, _Paris-sous-Seine_  
**Personnages/Couple** : Spirou, Miss Flanner  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Franquin-Fournier-Tome-Janry-Morvan-Manuera etc

**Prompt** : « {Il était} confus de se montrer faible devant une femme. »  
d'après So Yuyu  
sur un Sapin à Drabbles chez Drakys (23 déc. '11 – o9 janv. '12)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : avant la fin du tome 49  
**Notes** : jetez moi des tomates si vous voulez ; j'ai bien aimé cet album (en revanche le suivant n'existe _pas_: on est bien d'accord là-dessus ?)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

– Je suis confus de me montrer faible devant une femme de cette façon, Madame, s'excuse Spirou, fort mal à l'aise.

– Les frapper de toutes vos forces en plein figure, c'est cela que vous appelez vous montrer faible ? se moque Miss Flanner.

Spirou baisse les yeux :  
– Mais oui. J'ai toujours pensé que je savais garder mon sang-froid. Et je l'ai bêtement perdu. C'est de la faiblesse de caractère inexcusable.

– Mais explicable. Vous étiez bouleversé par la perte de votre petit animal, et de votre vision machiste. Je comprends ça. Quel garçon sensible...


	29. Champignac, limites

**Titre** : le plus dur c'est d'arrêter  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou, _Alerte aux Zorkons_  
**Personnages** : Champignac  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Franquin-Fournier-Tome-Janry-Vehlmann etc

**Prompt** : « Il va falloir trouver quelque chose, et vite. »  
d'après Mélie  
sur un Sapin à Drabbles chez Drakys (23 déc. '11 – o9 janv. '12)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post tome 51  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il va falloir trouver quelque chose, et vite, pour régler le problème des derniers Zorkons qui pullulent encore à Champignac. Ces petites horreurs ont trouvé moyen de contourner la sénescence accélérée censée mener leur espèce à l'extinction sans possibilité de renouvellement de génération. Seraient-ils immortels ?

Le Comte, étonné puis vite fasciné par leurs capacités, résiste encore à l'envie d'appeler ses collègues pour les étudier. Moins le monde en saura, moins il y aura de risque que quelqu'un fasse tout empirer en les lâchant en pleine nature.


	30. Champignac Jr, du temps et de l argent

**Titre : **Du temps et de l'argent...  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Spirou, _L'Horloger de la Comète_  
**Personnage : **Aurélien de Champignac  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de beaucoup de monde chez Dupuis dont Tome & Janry mais pas de moi et je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes : **« demande » + contrainte accessoire "temps" pour 31 jours (14 mars '12)  
**Prompt : **un geek pour le Pi Day!  
**Nombre de mots : **250

oOo

La science, ça demande de l'esprit, du temps et de l'argent...  
Comme beaucoup d'autres chercheurs, Aurélien de Champignac a eu toutes les peines du monde à courir après les crédits nécessaires à la réalisation de son grand projet. Bien sûr, voyager dans le temps, nombre d'agences gouvernementales et non-gouvernementales en rêvent aussi. Mais de là à lui donner les ressources... Ceux qui auraient les moyens ont déjà leurs propres recherches en cours et ça reste secret. Et bien sûr lorsqu'il dévoile le début de ses théories, on le rembarre aussitôt. Utiliser une comète ! Mais ce type travaille du chapeau !  
Pourquoi ses rivaux et leurs trous de ver voient leur demande étudiée sérieusement et pas lui, il ne cherche pas à comprendre.

Enfin, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres chercheurs, Aurélien de Champignac est personnellement assez riche, disposant d'un héritage confortable. Il s'était initialement promis de ne pas y toucher, pensant que cet argent reçu plutôt que mérité devait profiter à d'autres en étant réinvesti dans autre chose. Valeurs héritées du vieux Pacôme... Puis à la réflexion, il conclut que son vieil oncle qui lui a transmis cet amour de la science et permis de se découvrir cet amour du temps, serait heureux de le voir mener son projet à bien grâce à lui plutôt qu'il perde son temps sur des questions bassement matérielles. Et que, quand il aura réussi, sa découverte profitera au monde entier.

Aurélien fait donc taire ses derniers scrupules, pense à sa comète, et entame sa cagnotte.


	31. Zorglub, Champignac, désastres

**Titre** : désastres aléatoires  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou  
**Personnages** : Zorglub et Champignac  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : du monde chez Dupuis

**Prompt **: "Ca resterait une des plus grande erreur de sa vie - au coté du jour où il s'était fait virer du MIT pour avoir fait exploser trois laboratoires..."**  
**d'après Cucumber Sandwiches pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12 sur DW)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Avoir fait exploser trois laboratoires c'est arrivé à tout le monde ici, d'abord.

- Peut-être. Avoir oublié un bec Bunsen ouvert, stocké des produits dangereux trop près les uns des autres... ce n'est pas quelque chose dont nous devons être fiers, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

- Ravi de te voir te ranger à ce point de vue. Puisque tu es raisonnable, donc, je peux avoir...

- Non, Zorglub. Nous avons commis nos erreurs successives et en avons appris pour qu'elles ne reproduisent plus. Mais toi tu as déjà fait exploser trois laboratoires _d_'_un coup _et te voilà parti pour recommencer !


	32. SpirouFantasio, flashs d'émotions

**Titre : **Comme les flashs d'une caméra *  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **Spirou  
**Couple : **Spirou/Fantasio  
**Genre : **varié  
**Gradation : **G / K à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de plein de monde chez Dupuis mais pas de moi et je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

* Note : oui, j'habite dans un coin où en général on appelle plutôt ça _appareil-photo_ mais ça sonnait bien mal dans le titre, et les anglicismes et les expressions internationales s'imposent facilement à moi

**Prompt : **« 10 micro-fics » pour Camille Miko (septembre '09)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **inclut le tome 50 (_Aux sources du Z_) maudit soit-il  
**Nombre de mots : **215 au total

oOo

1. Angst:  
« Mais comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour l'abandonner dans le passé ? »  
(15)

2. AU:  
« Moi je trouve quand même que la compagnie ChamFlaZorg est louche ! Trop gentils pour être honnêtes et d'où tirent-ils leurs subventions ?  
- Tu vois vraiment des mafieux partout...  
- Non, je t'assure : je sens un scoop ! »  
(35)

3. Crack:  
« Fantasio, mon ami, tu sais que je serais prêt à tout pour t'aider dans tes reportages, mais dois-je vraiment me faire passer pour ta _femme_ pour infiltrer cette croisière de luxe ? »  
(30)

4. Crossover: [Soda]  
« Bonjour Messieurs. Je suis l'inspecteur Solomon. C'est vous les témoins dans la dernière affaire Cortizone ? »  
(15)

5. 1ère fois:  
« Bon sang, c'est tellement meilleur qu'avec les filles ! Comment j'ai pu manquer ça si longtemps ?  
- T'es peut-être presbyte... »  
(20)

6. Fluff:  
« Ils sont adorables, tes cheveux rebelles – n'essaie surtout pas de les changer, » murmure Spirou en les ébouriffant.  
(15)

7. Humour:  
Une petite omelette aux champignons pour ce soir ? Cuvée spéciale offerte par le Comte.  
(15)

8. Hurt/Comfort:  
« Ça devait arriver tôt ou tard, un écureuil ne vit pas plus de dix ans, mais je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer... je suis toujours là, moi. »  
(25)

9. Smut:  
« Fais-moi voir de quoi tu es capable avec un modèle nu quand tu ne te caches pas derrière ta caméra ! »  
(20)

10. UST:  
Une fois de plus, Fantasio a ramené une fille à la maison et Spirou s'en veut des les écouter. Mais les murs sont si fins...  
(25)


	33. Champignac, une moisissure évoluée

**Titre** : _Here comes the blob_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou  
**Personnage** : un fungus mutant dans un labo'  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : du monde chez Dupuis ; encore que...

**Prompt** : « Et apparemment, ledit bébé ne l'avait pas oublié... »  
d'après Koklico  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12 chez Drakys)

**Notes** : je pensais au laboratoire de Pacôme de Champignac de _Spirou_ en écrivant ça, mais en fait il n'y a rien de vraiment spécifique à la série dans le drabble ? m'enfin bon...  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Oublié dans un coin du labo, un erlen-meyer plein de moisissure bloblotait doucement. Dans son habitat de verrerie, bien à l'abri, il croissait en paix. Bientôt, il atteindrait le rebord du flacon. Il était temps d'ailleurs : il avait déjà digéré tout le contenu nutritif de son milieu de culture, et la pluie de simple poussière d'activité humaine, les insectes imprudents ou les spores égarées d'autre fungi tombant par hasard sur lui ne suffisaient plus à ses besoins croissants.  
Constatant que l'atmosphère extérieure n'était pas nocive et reniflant la présence proche d'une source de nourriture, il se mit à ramper.


	34. Fantasio, des filles, Spirou, tout tenté

**Titre** : pour emballer les filles...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou  
**Personnages/Couples** : Fantasio, Spirou, des filles  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : maison Dupuis

**Prompt** : « Et, si on fait un rapport salaire/QI, on constate que mon intelligence reste scandaleusement sous-valorisée par rapport à la votre... »  
d'après Cucumber Sandwiches sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- À la vôtre, les gars ! lance joyeusement Fantasio en renversant près de la moitié de son verre avant même de trinquer.  
Preuve qu'il en a déjà éclusé pas mal comme ça : ça n'est pas plus mal s'il en perd en route, c'est de l'auto-régulation.

Il a déjà tout tenté pour faire boire les filles, et tout a échoué. Elles font la fête aussi, mais sans lui, et depuis, il se console comme il peut. Apparemment, à force d'auto-persuasion, il s'en contente.

Mais à côté, Spirou soupire : les filles que Fantasio effraie s'agglutinent autour de lui à la place...


	35. Fantasio, la Turbo et des filles, vroom!

**Titre** : avec sa voiture de sport !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou  
**Personnage** : Fantasio  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : maison Dupuis

**Prompt** : « Quelques corbeaux s'envolent en hurlant, surpris par le son continue de l'avertisseur sonore. »  
d'après Cucumber Sandwiches sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

L'avertisseur sonore de la Turbotraction toute neuve couine joyeusement. Le ronron du moteur est tellement discret que Fantasio ne peut s'empêcher de donner un ou deux coups de klaxon pas très justifiés pour compenser.

Évidemment, les passants se retournent sur son passage. Eeet… les passant_es _aussi, ébahies par sa spleeeendide voiture de sport. Oh, si c'est ainsi il saluera les plus jolies d'un nouveau coup de klaxon !  
L'idée lui semble excellente. Même les regards noirs des autres automobilistes jaloux ne l'arrêtent pas.

En revanche, un feu rouge a raison de lui. Et voilà l'agent Longtarin qui tire son carnet…


	36. Champignac, Zorglub, science sans limite

**Titre** : l'esprit en ébulltion  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou  
**Personnages/Couple** : Zorglub & Champignac  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : maison Dupuis etc

**Prompt** : « Curiosité scientifique, hein. »  
d'après Papy 1412 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité** : du temps de leur jeunesse ?  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Curiosité scientifique Un, Ignorance zéro ! triomphe Zorglub.  
- Pour cette manche en tout cas, tempère Champignac. L'ignorance crasse est partie avec un avantage monstrueux, hélas.

Mais ils s'entendent bien à le rattraper.  
Entre hypothèses confirmées et théories coulées mais aussitôt reformulées, l'ivresse du savoir nouveau et la découverte de grandes ignorances à combler vont et viennent. Ils sont pleins d'ardeur et pleins de grandes idées : en y mettant du leur, c'est forcément le savoir qui triomphera à la fin.  
L'esprit en ébullition, ils se sentent prêts à révolutionner le monde scientifique tout entier. Ils ont le sentiment d'avancer à grands pas.


	37. Fantasio, frustration

**Titre : **Ah, la frustration !  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Spirou & Fantasio  
**Personnage : **Fantasio ; mention de quelques autres  
**Genre : **gen-ish tirant _vaguement_ sur l'angst  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de plein de monde chez Dupuis mais pas de moi ; je ne cherche ni à manquer de respect ni à tirer profit.

**Thème : **« S'en mordre les doigts » pour 6variations  
**Continuité : **fait référence à plusieurs albums, plutôt des époques Fournier puis Tome & Janry et pfou, ça me fait suer de tout lister pour un truc si court  
**Nombre de mots : **400+

oOo

Fantasio est un bon garçon, bien élevé, avec peut-être un peu moins de principes que son ami Spirou mais quand même plein. C'est un bon garçon, mais il n'est jamais le meilleur.

Les honneurs sont toujours pour d'autres ; c'est Spirou le héros. Il se fait passer devant par d'autres reporters... y compris des filles ! Seccotine plein de fois, Ororéa aussi. Et puis les filles lui passent à côté. (Il ne fait plus la liste de ses ratages. Quant à ses succès ? Marie-Chantal ne compte pas ; elle a cédé à la cause, il a tout fait à travers de la caméra et rien de ses mains. Et cette fille à Papeete, qu'il a évidemment laissée au port, il a finalement oublié son nom depuis.)  
Ah, la frustration ! C'est à s'en tordre les mains, s'en mordre les doigts, s'en taper la tête contre les murs.

Par moments il a la certitude de ne même pas être le personnage principal de sa propre vie.  
Il se laisse marcher dessus. À cause de quoi ? Des principes que lui a inculqués sa famille ? Et pour ensuite trouver à redire sur ce qu'il en tiré ?  
Il a décidé de couper court aux réunions de famille pesantes, pour le bien que ça lui faisait d'entendre les commérages : Oh oui le cousin Zantafio est un voyou mais au moins il a réussi dans la vie, il a fait de grandes choses.  
Alors que lui, apparemment il a trop de morale et pas assez de mordant. De la galanterie, du fair-play, de la loyauté, et de la crédulité aussi. C'est comme ça qu'il s'est fait rouler dans la farine par tellement de nanas.

D'ailleurs même s'il suivait l'exemple de Zantafio et tournait mal, il ne ferait même pas un voyou convaincant.  
(Il y a eu cet épisode dans la jungle maudite dont il n'est pas fier du tout. Ça n'était même pas sa faute mais il s'en sent coupable quand même. Et même enragé, après avoir commis méchanceté sur méchanceté, c'est quand même lui, pour une fois, qui a sauvé Spirou, mais il ne trouve pas que ça le rachète pour autant. Une chance, quand même, qu'il n'ait pas réussi à devenir un monstre !)

Alors voilà. Un gentil garçon, mais jamais assez bon. Toujours deuxième, toujours le faire-valoir, et il ne s'aperçoit même pas que s'il n'était pas là pour servir d'appui aux autres, héros ou rivaux, ces autres n'iraient pas bien loin tous seuls.


	38. Fantasio vs les zorglhommes, zombi

**Titre** : ça ne pourra plus être pire  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou & Fantasio  
**Personnages** : Fantasio(, Zorglub)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Maison Dupuis

**Prompt** : « Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il [était] prêt à affronter une apocalypse de zombis !»  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre '12 chez Drakys)  
+ Spéciale Halloween

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : après _Z comme Zorglub_ / _L'ombre du Z_  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il est prêt à affronter une apocalypse de zombis, maintenant, estime Fantasio en quittant la base de Zorglub qui s'effondre rapidement.  
Wow, quand même, quelle aventure : il a résisté au rayon qui détruit le cerveau, il a affronté une armée des zorglhommes décérébrés qui tentaient de faire de lui l'un des leurs. Il a marché parmi les zombis et il s'en est tiré !

Maintenant que Zorglub est vaincu et qu'il a renoncé à ses projets de conquête, bien sûr, la menace de la zombification à grande échelle s'éloigne. Mais à voir les moisissures du Comte ramper partout, il doute...


	39. Spirou et Fantasio, pizza ou paella

**Titre** : menu du jour...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou & Fantasio  
**Personnages** : Spirou et Fantasio  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Maison Dupuis

**Prompt** : « "Oh non. Pas elle." » (racine)  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre '12 chez Drakys)  
+ Spéciale Halloween

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Paella ou pizza ? demande Spirou en fouillant le frigo.

Fantasio hausse les épaules.

- Quoi, choisir entre l'intoxication alimentaire et l'invasion des mafiosi italo-new-yorkais ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, la paella est fraîche, pas périmée du tout, et la pizza n'est pas une Lucky cette fois. J'ai vérifié.

Au lieu de se rassurer, Fantasio s'enfonce encore plus dans sa râlerie.

- Alors c'est qu'il va nous arriver des horreurs encore pires... Choisis, toi. Je ne veux pas être tenu pour responsable de ce qui arrivera.

Spirou lève les yeux au ciel et sort la paella.

- Mais pourquoi es-tu aussi défaitiste !


	40. Zorglub, contrôle mental

**Titre** : tout ce que tu pourras faire...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Spirou & Fantasio  
**Personnage** : Zorglub  
**Gradation** : PG~13 / T-  
**Légalité** : Maison Dupuis

**Prompt** : « TU DÉCONNES!? »  
d'après Papy 1412 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre '12 chez Drakys)  
+ Spéciale Halloween

**Note/Avertissement** : PoV Zorglub en 2ème personne**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Tu déconnectes la conscience. Tu peux laisser le corps tel quel, toutes fonctions suspendues, ou bien te substituer à la volonté de ta victime et en faire un obéissant pantin.  
Grâce à ton invention géniale, à cette onde formidable, tu possèdes un contrôle absolu sur n'importe quel cerveau. Toutes les ressources dont tu pourras avoir besoin pour servir tes plans, il te suffira de quelques gestes pour les obtenir désormais.

Et il n'y a plus personne pour te demander ce que tu comptes en faire, pour questionner tes projets et ton utilisation de cette onde. C'est tellement génial, c'est forcément bon !


	41. Spirou et Spip, en enfer

**Titre** : le pire endroit au monde  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Spirou  
**Personnages** : Spirou et Spip  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Tome & Janry ; maison Dupuis

**Prompt** : « Il cria le nom de celui qui conduirait son âme dans la noirceur de cet endroit infernal. »  
d'après Haru Raka sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre '13 chez Drakys)

**Continuité** : La Vallée des Bannis  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Cet endroit infernal n'avait pas fini de les surprendre, malgré le guide de Maginot, soupira Spirou.

Ayant échappé de justesse à un nouveau piège végétal, il se remit péniblement debout, forçant son genou blessé. Spip, terrifié, s'accrochait de toutes ses griffes à sa jambe valide.  
De tous les endroits pourris qu'ils avaient visités la Vallée des Bannis était bien le pire. Pire que la jungle palombienne, Champignac sous une invasion de champignons mutants ou les bases de Zorglub. Ce qu'il avait fait à Fantasio…

Spirou souleva Spip et le serra au creux de son épaule.  
- Reste bien près de moi.


End file.
